


Partners In Crime (Devin x Reader)

by Garry_Reads_Things



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garry_Reads_Things/pseuds/Garry_Reads_Things
Summary: You've been living on the streets for a few years now, and winter is clearly coming. You live by stealing, but your homeless life changes when you  attempt to steal from a mysterious man named Devlin.





	

Winters are hard when you don't have a home. To put it bluntly, winters are a fucking bitch. Fall was ending, winter was clearly on the way. This would be your fourth winter. Your fourth winter alone. Your fourth winter, struggling to survive. A chill made its way down the ally you've been calling 'home'. The wind seemed to laugh at your shivering form.   
"F-fuck. It's already so damn cold." You rested your head against the brick wall behind you. How much longer could you survive this shit? Your stomach cried, forcing you to release a heavy sigh.   
"Okay, I better find some food." Using the wall, you pushed yourself up. Tonight was gonna be one of those nights when you just stole from some poor, privileged, soul. At least they had a warm home to go cry in, morning the loss of their wallet. Slowly, you glanced around the corner of your alleyway. It was already pretty late, most people had headed home, to escape the cold. There was only one person walking down the street. From the way they were built, it looked like a man. He was tall, wearing a black leather jacket, black hat, and some jeans. The man carried a baseball bat in his right hand, dragging it on the ground as he walked. His jacket looked pretty warm... Maybe you could just knock him out and take it. You left the 'safety' of the alleyway, and started making your way down the street toward the man. You flipped up your tattered hood, and shoved your hands into the worn pocket of your pull over. The man was about 5 feet away now. You picked up you pace, walking more on his right side. His wallet was in his right back pocket. The closer you got, the more you realized that you couldn't take this guy on. He looked WAY too strong for you to handle. Whatever, maybe you'd be able to buy a new jacket with the money in his wallet. You were a foot away from him now, directly behind him. This was it. You took your left hand out of your pocket, bumping into his right arm with your left shoulder, you took the moment of confusion to take his wallet, and shove it in your pocket.   
"Oh, sorry." You mumbled, continuing down the street. It didn't seem like he knew what had just happened. You picked up the pace, only able to walk for about a minute before a hand roughly grabbed your elbow.   
"Excuse me, but I do believe my wallet is in your pocket." You tensed at the gruff voice in your ear. He reached into your pocket with his free hand, taking his wallet.   
"Now now, it's not very nice to steal from people, missy. I can tell you've been doin' this for a long while. I almost didn't notice." He got closer to your ear, his mouth a few centimeters away. "Almost." You shivered, not due to the cold.   
"I- ... um..." Fuck, what could you say?! You'd never been caught before. The man holding your arm chuckled.   
"Ya know, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food, hm?" He released your arm, and slowly you turned to him.   
"R- really?" You sounded so desperate at the mention of food. The man took a moment to look you over, making you shift awkwardly under his gaze.   
"Hmm, yeah. I don't see why not." You studied him.   
"B-but I tried to steal from you." He laughed.   
"And almost got away with it too. But, you didn't deny that you tried, and gave my wallet back. Even though you clearly need the money in it more than I do. Come on, missy." He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, leading you down the street.   
"Name's Devlin, and you?" You timidly shifted closer to him, stealing his warmth.   
"I- I'm (y/n)..." He smirked, noting that you had moved closer.   
"There's a pizza place not too far from here. I'm thinkin' pizza. You good with that?" Your stomach growled at the mention of food.   
"Honestly, I'd eat just about anything. You're the one offering, you pick." Devlin chuckled.   
"Pizza it is, then." A silence fell over you two. Honestly, it was comfortable, not awkward at all. Devlin was a pretty confident man, from what you'd gathered. He was being awfully nice to you too... That made you a bit uneasy, and curious. Most people don't take the person who tried to steal their wallet out for pizza. But whatever, you were getting food, and Devlin was warm as hell. That's all you really cared about at the moment. About 10 minutes later, you were at the pizza place. Devlin opened the door, letting you in first. The smell of pizza filled you, making your mouth water. A moment later, Devlin's arm was back around your shoulders.   
"Hey Rob," A short man stumbled out from the back, a nervous look on his face. "I've come to collect that favor you owe me." 'Rob' wrung his hands nervously.   
"S-so, you've decided on what it will be?" Devlin nodded.   
"Sure have. You're gonna give my friend here, a job, and free food. The free food is gonna be till you close down. Job'll be till she decides to quit, when she finds a better one." Two heads snapped to look at Devlin, both of them saying,  
"What?!" Devlin smirked, self satisfied.   
"You both heard me. We'll be taking my usual booth." He steered you to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant, seating you across from him.   
"So." He said. "I've gotten you a job, and free food. I'd say you owe me now." Devlin leaned back, a sly smile on his face.


End file.
